In order to reduce the fuel consumption of an aircraft, it is becoming more and more frequent to replace traditional devices that are driven by hydraulic energy or by pneumatic energy with novel devices that are driven by electrical energy.
With an aircraft operating mainly on the basis of electrical energy, numerous devices need to be able to access the electrical power supply system of said aircraft.